Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-9$ and $x$ and add $-1$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-9$ and the product of $-4$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-9$ and $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What does adding $-1$ to $-9x$ do? $-9x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (-9x - 1) = \color{orange}{-4(-9x-1)}$ What is the sum of $-9$ and $\color{orange}{-4(-9x-1)}$ $-4(-9x-1)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(-9x-1)-9$.